zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenology Timeline
The following are events and actions taken place in Zenology Timeline Before the Beginning of Time *Aoz is born *Ezekiel is born *Xeraiah is born The Beginning of Time *The universe is created *Starzeno is created *Time is created *Life, including the Star Beings, is formed c. 3,000,000,000 B.C. *Eternus is constructed *Zenolians are created c. 1,000,000,000 B.C. *Marrek is born *The Traveler is born *The Star Mask is created *The Darkharts of Impurity are created *Ezekiel betrays Aoz and Xeraiah *Marrek retreats off Starzeno *Marrek's Apparition is created by Star Beings to keep Marrek from returning *Purgatorial Damnation is created *Ezekiel is banished into Purgatorial Damnation *Zeno is created *Zenolians are put in a stasis by Aoz *The Star Beings, Aoz, and Xeraiah escape to postmortal Starzeno c. 49,000,000 B.C. *The Starzenicon is written c. 29,000,000 B.C. *Sef is born c. 25,000,000 B.C. *No'vis is born c. 3,000,000 B.C. *Marrek arrives in the Andromeda Galaxy *''The Necroforge'' is created by Marrek *Marrek ravages thousands of solar systems *Marrek takes on No'vis and Sef as his apprentices, after exterminating both of their species c. 100,000 B.C. *Zenolians awake from stasis *Zenolians begin social reconstruction c. 90,000 B.C. *Marrek begins his return to Zeno c. 50,000 B.C. *Zenolians are the first sentient species to reach Space c. 45,362 B.C. *The Sisters of Eluria is founded *The Elurian Monarch is founded c. 40,250 B.C. *The Dark Wars of Morbius begin 40,115 B.C. *Emperor Marcus Blaze is born c. 40,100 B.C. *The Dark Wars of Morbius end c. 40,075 B.C. *The Eternal Coldarian Empire is founded by Emperor Marcus Blaze c. 40,070 B.C. *Crystallos City is constructed by Emperor Marcus Blaze and Kratos Imawn *The Blaze Palace is constructed 40,040 B.C. *Archiban Prime is born c. 40,000 B.C. *The Coldarian Medical Corps is founded 39,710 B.C. *Marcus Blaze dies 39,400 B.C. *Archiban Prime dies c. 37,870 B.C. *The Coldarian Light Freighter is invented *The Coldarian Medical Frigate is invented *The Coldarian Assault Shuttle is invented c. 37,865 B.C. *The Grand Coldarian Navy is founded c. 37,370 B.C. *The Coldarian Bomber is invented *The Coldarian Starfighter is invented *The Coldarian Class-1 Battle Cruiser is invented c. 37,359 B.C. *The Omnipotent Zenon Empire is founded on Zeno c. 37,200 B.C. *The Zenocore Sabre is invented c. 37,000 B.C. *Magistrate City is constructed *The Complex is constructed within Magistrate City, and becomes the capitol building of Zeno c. 36,000 B.C. *The Grand Zenon Chapel is constructed c. 35,000 B.C. *Z-Calamity is invented c. 33,750 B.C. *The Zenolian Matter-Disolvant Bomb is invented by Zenolian scientists *The Martian Stratocracy is founded *The Omnipotent Zenon Empire initiates mining campaigns c. 32,500 B.C. *Outlier is mined and damaged by the Omnipotent Zenon Empire *Sicca Prime is mined and damaged by the Omnipotent Zenon Empire *Catsaurs and Catpacks were nearly wiped out from Omnipotent Zenon Empire mining *The Omnipotent Zenon Empire invades Eluria and counterfeits millions of Lota plants c. 31,645 B.C. *The Coldarian Class-2 Battle Cruiser is invented c. 29,920 B.C. *Eximortinitus is created by Zenolian scientists c. 28,500 B.C. *Abaddon is constructed c. 27,500 B.C. *Celestial Parliament is founded 27,434 B.C. *Celestial Parliament declares war on the Omnipotent Zenon Empire *The Zenon Mining Wars begin 27,173 B.C. *The Zenon Mining Wars end due to Celestial Parliament surrendering *The Omnipotent Zenon Empire officially ends its mining campaigns c. 25,100 B.C. *The Star Lords is founded by Dexterious Ionix 25,072 B.C. *The First Great Civil War of Zeno begins 25,037 B.C. *The Tyranny Ending Compact is written by Zenolian freedom fighters 25,039 B.C. *The First Great Civil War of Zeno ends *The Omnipotent Zenon Empire dissolutes *The Zenox Axis of Power is founded *The Star Lords assilimates into the government of the Zenox Axis of Power *Eximortinitus is banned by the Zenox Axis of Power 25,037 B.C. *Freedom Week becomes an official holiday within Zeno Space c. 24,000 B.C. *The Star Lord Monastery is constructed *The Temple of the Ancients is constructed 23,043 B.C. *The Elurian Civil War begins 23,039 B.C. *The Elurian Monarch dissolutes *The leading members of the Elurian Monarch are executed *The Elurian Union is founded 23,038 B.C. *The Elurian Wars begins 23,036 B.C. *The remnants of the Elurian Monarch join the Elurian Union c. 17,350 B.C. *Aetherwrath is constructed c. 13,750 B.C. *The Morteckian Empire is founded 9,805 B.C. *Crux Prime is born 9,725 B.C. *Vork Breaker is born 9,710 B.C. *Cundolt Blaze is born 9,705 B.C. *Martha I. Blaze is born c. 9,650 B.C. *Marrek arrives near the Milky Way, but cannot enter it due to the existence of his apparition c. 9,625 B.C. *The Grand Coldarian Civil War begins 9,624 B.C. *''The Doomsday'' is first spotted *''The Doomsday'' is destroyed *''Star North'' is first spotted *Vork Breaker is killed by Cundolt Blaze *The Grand Coldarian Civil War ends 9,530 B.C. *Crux Prime dies 9,480 B.C. *Cundolt Blaze dies 9,470 B.C. *Martha I. Blaze dies due to a malfunction on her diplomatic ship 8,729 B.C. *Omni A. Ion is born 8,507 B.C. *Omni A. Ion is elected Congressional House Overseer within the Zenox Axis of Power 8,497 B.C. *The Zenox Axis of Power dissolutes after becoming to weak to maintain Zeno Space *A three year period of total anarchy begins 8,494 B.C. *the three years of anarchy end *The Zeno-Ion Imperial Order is founded by Omni A. Ion and Samuel Drago *The Dark Legion Council if founded *Omni A. Ion becomes the king of Zeno *The Imperial Zenolian Navy is founded 6,975 B.C. *Paradox B. Ion is born 6,850 B.C. *Omni A. Ion dies *Paradox B. Ion becomes king of Zeno 5,091 B.C. *Elizabeth Ion is born c. 5,000 B.C. *Celestial Parliament forcefully restricts the Morteckian Empire from conquering sentient planets 4,997 B.C. *Paradox B. Ion dies *Elizabeth Ion becomes the first queen of Zeno 3109 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion is born 3058 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion founds Z. Shipyard & Foundry Centre 3035 B.C. *The Z. Shipyard & Foundry Centre station is constructed c. 3030 B.C. *The Z-Singe Class Starship is invented by Xerxes X. Ion *The Z-Ravage Class Warship is invented by Xerxes X. Ion The Z-Maelstorm Class Starship is invented by Xerxes X. Ion 3029 B.C. *The Z-Trident is invented by Xerxes X. Ion *Elizabeth Ion dies *Xerxes X. Ion becomes king of Zeno 3025 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion invents the Omni-Glove c. 3020 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion constructs HMS Dark Bombarder 3015 B.C. *The Zenon Ship-of-the-Line Megatronix is invented by Xerxes X. Ion 2956 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion founds the Z-Templar 2942 B.C. *Xerxes X. Ion founds the Z-Templar Naval Forces 2354 B.C. *The Z-Royal Class Light Frigate is invented by Xerxes X. Ion 2068 B.C. *The Empass Court is founded 349 B.C. *Ichabad Mortem is born 67 A.D. *Xizzle X. Ion is born 129 A.D. *Xerxes X. Ion dies from heart failure *Xizzle X. Ion becomes king of Zeno 258 A.D. *Dread Mortem is born 290 A.D. *Hector Trezca is born 358 A.D. *The Z-Smite Class Warship is invented 301 A.D. *Hector Trezca and his family move to Trez'a'crouth 498 A.D. *Daxtious Kringe is born c. 500 A.D. *Hector Trezca discovers the Darkhart of Spelunky *The Coldarian Class-3 Battle Cruiser is invented c. 510 A.D. *The Crouthian Civil War begins c. 520 A.D. *The Crouthian Civil War ends *The Crouthian species is almost extinct *Hector Trezca found a young female Crouthian and took care of her 522 A.D. *Hector Trezca and the female Crouthian relocate to Earth 525 A.D. *Barbarians kill the young Crouthian and Hector Trezca slaughters them in retaliation *Hector Trezca becomes known as The Misanthropist *The Death to Humanity Organization is founded by the Misanthropist 620 A.D. *Sigmund Vora is born *Benjamin S. Drago is born *Desaless C. Fraint is born 657 A.D. *The Empass Court dissolutes 935 A.D. *Marrek's Apparition is discovered by James Goldstone and his followers *The Cult of the Dark One is founded by James Goldstone 1042 A.D. *Bartholomew Tramaiaz is born 1076 A.D. *Samuel Goldstone is born 1103 A.D. *Ichabad Mortem travels to Earth *Ichabad Mortem and Bartholomew Tramaiaz meet and journey to Marrek's Apparition 1104 A.D. *Ichabad Mortem kills George Goldstone *Ichabad Mortem slays Marrek's Apparition *Ichabad Mortem betrays and kills Bartholomew Tramaiaz *The Cult of the Dark One dissolutes 1109 A.D. *Xenocell is founded by Samuel Goldstone 1113 A.D. *Ichabad Mortem returns to Zeno 1142 A.D. *Samuel Goldstone dies 1259 A.D. *''HMS Lionheart'' is first spotted 1327 A.D. *The Zeno-Ion Imperial Order discovers the planned assassination of Xizzle X. Ion *Xizzle X. Ion sends all participants (including Dread Mortem) to Zenolian prison indefinitely 1328 A.D. *Ichabad Mortem returns to Earth after Dread Mortem is sent to prison *Ichabad Mortem crash-lands within the Mortem Isles 1378 A.D. *Dread Mortem escapes Zenolian prison after being mortally wounded *Dread Mortem hides within the Volcano of Fear for protection 1529 A.D. *Ichabad Mortem mysteriously dies c. 1600 A.D. *Several members of Xenocell are executed due to supposedly conspiring against the British Monarch 1620 A.D. *Several members of Xenocell board the Mayflower and travel to the American colonies c. 1621 A.D. *The Mayflower arrives in the American colonies c. 1755 A.D. *The Frozen Arrows are founded by an unidentified Coldarian pilot 1761 A.D. *Fi'faeta Des'rat is born 1776 A.D. *The United States of America is founded 1803 A.D. *Harbourage Elucidati is founded Hannibal Sheinil *Several members from Xenocell and the FreeMasons join Harbourage Elucidati 1809 A.D. *Xenocell assilimates itself within the United States of America 1819 A.D. *The Des'rat Pirates is founded by Fi'faeta Des'rat 1820 A.D. *Renald X. Ion is born 1822 A.D. *Ganson Argost is born *Frankie Sparks is born 1823 A.D. *Sarah Graves is born 1825 A.D. *Spectra G. Phantom is born *Simon Blaze is born 1836 A.D. *Valery Zaptros is born 1841 A.D. *Renald X. Ion visits Earth for the first time *Renald X. Ion meets Frankie Sparks and Sarah Graves *Renald X. Ion, Frankie Sparks, and Sarah Graves travel to Zeno *Renald X. Ion marries Sarah Graves *Joshua Ion is born *Sarria Ion is born *Xizzle X. Ion secretly visits Mars and begins the cloning of himself *Silhouette X is born *''HMS Lionheart'' is damaged as Xizzle X. Ion is retreating *''HMS Lionheart'' is destroyed as it crashes into one of HMS Dark Bombarder's hangars *''HMS Swift Striker I'' is destroyed due to crash *Xizzle X. Ion dies *Renald X. Ion becomes king of Zeno *Sarah Graves becomes queen of Zeno *''HMS Swift Striker II'' is constructed by Renald X. Ion 1845 A.D. *Frankie Sparks becomes a miner on Zeno 1847 A.D. *Frankie Sparks discovers the Darkhart of Oblivion whilst mining 1848 A.D. *The Des'rat Pirates become galactically infamous 1852 A.D. *Dread Mortem is killed by Renald X. Ion in the Volcano of Fear 1855 A.D. *Dread Mortem ressurects himself and shapeshifts into Renald X. Ion's appearance *Dread Mortem travels to Mars and sabotages Xizzle X. Ion's clones *Renald X. Ion confronts Dread Mortem on Mars; Dread Mortem is mortally wounded by Renald X. Ion *Dread Mortem barely survives, and escapes after Renald X. Ion is rescued 1860 A.D. *Spectra G. Phantom discovers Coldar and makes contact with the Coldarians 1861 A.D. *The United States of America becomes divided *The Confederate States of America is founded *The American Civil War begins 1864 A.D. *Renald X. Ion visits Earth and lands in the Confederate States of America *Renald X. Ion aids the Confederate States of America during the Battle of Cold Harbor *Renald X. Ion returns to Zeno 1865 A.D. *The American Civil War ends *The Confederate States of America surrenders and rejoins the United States of America c. 1870 A.D. *Xenocell sends numerous groups across Earth to assimilate themselves into other governments 1900 A.D. *Kra'far is born *Dark Moon secedes from the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order *Harbourage Elucidati assimilates itself into several nations on Earth *The Dark Moon Resistance begins *Renald X. Ion leads a campaign to reclaim Dark Moon *The Dark Moon Resistance ends due to Dark Moon surrendering *Dark Moon rejoins the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order 1906 A.D. *Renald X. Ion and Ganson Argost search for the Star Mask *Dread Mortem hires the Des'rat Pirates to aid him in finding the Star Mask *Renald X. Ion and Ganson Argost find the Star Mask *Dread Mortem mortally wounds Ganson Argost and forces Renald X. Ion to surrender the Star Mask *Fi'faeta Des'rat is betrayed and killed by Dread Mortem *Dread Mortem places the Star Mask on his face and reaches postmortality *Dread Mortem is killed and sent to Purgatorial Damnation by a Star Being *Ganson Argost is healed by the Star Being Renald X. Ion keeps the Star Mask 1908 A.D. *A Harbourage Elucidati exploration team discovers Ichabad Mortem's corpse in the Mortem Isles 1910 A.D. *The Des'rat Pirates disperses due to lack of leadership and loss of members Category:Zenology Setting